In conventional monitoring systems in general, one or a plurality of monitoring cameras capture an image of an object to be monitored, and the image is displayed on a monitor. In this case, generally, monitors are prepared in the number corresponding to the number of the cameras installed for monitoring.
For example, a conventional safety monitoring system for vehicles is as follows. A camera for capturing images is installed around the vehicle, and the images captured by the camera are displayed on a monitor installed near the driving seat. This system allows the driver to confirm safety of places of which safety confirmation is difficult with eyes or a mirror, such as an area behind the vehicle, through the monitor.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2696516 discloses a structure that displays images on a divided monitoring screen, depending on the gear or the car speed. More specifically, when it is determined that the vehicle is in the halt state or in the low speed state, the monitoring screen is divided into three sections, and images captured by three cameras installed on the right side, the left side and in a lower portion of the vehicle are synthesized and reproduced. When it is determined that the vehicle is in the forward running state, the monitoring screen is divided into two sections, and images captured by two cameras installed on the right side and the left side of the vehicle are synthesized and reproduced.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-78692 discloses a video presenting apparatus for vehicles having a structure in which precise videos for each encountered scene are synthesized and displayed. More specifically, camera images are transformed and synthesized depending on the driving state of the vehicle such as backward parking, forward parking, parallel parking or a state where the vehicle goes into an intersection with an obstructed view.
However, such conventional structures are not necessarily convenient systems for users such as drivers of vehicles.